Why don't you tell me where it hurts?
by April Black Rose
Summary: Kairi ponders Sora's strange behavior and sings a song she wrote for him. No flaming and plz review!
1. Chapter 1

Kairi was sitting on the shore watching the water move about slowly. Ever since Sora had and Riku got back to Destiny Island it had seemed that something had been greatly troubling him. She'd ask him what was wrong but he'd just smile and say nothing was wrong. When he did this it always stung painfully at Kairi's heart. They were supposed to tell eachother everything. 'Maybe Sora doesn't trust me... or maybe he's found somebody else he likes. I just wish I could help him somehow.' Kairi thought silently.

She remembered a song she had recently wrote and dedicated to Sora. Sice nobody was around she began to sing it.

Why is that sad look in your eyes

Why are you crying?

Tell me now, tell me now

Tell me, why you're feelin' this way

I hate to see you so down, oh baby!

Memories of the blue eyed brunette flashed through Kairi's mind as she contined to sing.

Is it your heart

Oh, breakin' all into pieces

Makin you cry

Makin you feel blue

Is there anything that I can do?

Chorus:

Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby

And I'll do my best to make it better

Yes I'll do best to make all of those tears go away

Just tell me where it hurts

Now, tell me

And I'll love you with a love so tender

And if you let me stay

I'll love all of the hurt away

Where are all those tears comin from

Why are they falling?

Did somebody,somebody, somebody left your heart in the cold

You just need somebody to hold so,baby

Give me a chance

To put back all the pieces

Take hold of your heart

Make it just like new

There is so many things that I can do

Repeat chorus

Is it in your heart?

Oh, breakin into pieces

Makin you cry

Makin you feel blue

Why don't you tell me where it hurts now, baby

And I'll do my best to make it better

Yes, I'll do my best to make those tears all go away

Just tell me where it hurts

Now tell me

And I'll love you with a love so tender

Oh, and if you let me stay

I'll love all of the hurt away...

Kairi finished the song with a sigh. If only Kairi would have noticed a certain brunette right behind her. "That was a beautiful song Kairi." commented Sora, completely startling her and breaking her out of her reverie.

"I made it for you..." she said it so softly it was almost inaudible.

"What?" he questioned, apparently not hearing what Kairi had admitted.

"It's nothing." she said, a tone of disappointment apparent in her angelic voice. Sora wondered what Kairi could have said that was so important.

"Why have you been so upset lately?" she questioned.

"It's nothing." he replied. The pain once again coursed through Kairi's heart. She got up and walked slowly to her house and went to her room. She flopped down on the bed and let the tears flow down her face. Why wouldn't Sora tell her what was wrong? It was torturing her slowly and he wasn't even aware of the girls pain as he sat pondering on the shore.

Plz review! Chapter 2 will be up soon! No flaming if Sora sounded cruel! I love him to death so don't think I hate him! I ask you once again please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sora:She owns nothing!

Sora was pondering the words his red headed secret crush had sang and it slowly occured to him that she had been singing about him. The problem with the blue eyed brunette is he was too shy to tell Kairi that he loved her and it was slowly eating at him inside. He hungered for her love but was unable to sum up the courage to ask for it.

Then he had an idea! He would express it the same way she had expressed her feelings! Through song and then he would go further from there. He pulled Kairi out to the shore on the night of the full moon and began to sing to her.

"Out here in the middle of the night

Beneath the stars and moon

We both know we got something on our mind

We won't admit but it's true

You look at me

I look away

I want to tell you what I'm feelin

But I don't know how to start

I want to tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

I want to tell you what I'm feelin and to say that

I love you

I practice all the things that I could say

Line by line, every word

But everytime, I loose my nerve

I look at you

You look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feelin

But I don't know how to start

I want to tell you but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart

I wanna tell you what I'm feelin and to say that

I love you

Why? Why do you turn away?

It must be...You're afraid like me

I try,try,

But I can't pretend that I

Don't feel for you, the way I do

Can't you see...

I love you." he finished.

"Sora...I-uh-um!" started Kairi, but was cut of when Sora put a finger to her lips.

"You don't have to say anything..." Sora leaned in and kissed her lightly, savoring the contact he had so been longing for. Kari looked into his half open questioning eyes.She leaned in, deepening the kiss and wraping her arms around his neck

They parted and sat on the shore watching the stars sparkle.

Me:plz review!


End file.
